User talk:Queen Misery
Complete Monster Hey! I have big problems with Ursula and Miles Quaritch pages. They are absolutely NOT complete mosnter. Ursula's affection to Flotsam and Jetsam. As for Quaritch, well he has been added on TV Tropes page numerous times, and the consensus has been that he DOES NOT count. There is a user called User:Spoilerz, who insists and adds them all the time! I told him on the Talk page that they are not complete monsters, but he still adds them. Can you talk to him, or ban him if he won't listen?? 9Darthmaul 11:57, April 19, 2012 (UTC) My Little Pony Internet villains I highly suggest we restore it. The reason is that: A. There are more evil internet parodies of My Little Pony characters than any other franchise has. B. They shouldn't be put in the normal "My Little Pony Villains" category because not only are they not official, but nothing like them would ever be allowed to appear in the real series for extremely obvious reasons. Please unlock the page so I can recreate it. Moleman 9000'' 02:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Nava–Verse The Nava–Verse is my own franchise. It's completely original and features nearly 200 original species of creatures and counting. May I please create pages for the villains in it?Moleman 9000'' 02:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Evidence? the evidence for Suxx feeding trolls?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 02:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Just Defending Suxx no offense but that is irrevocable and fallible affirmation AND you just called me a troll... which i DO NOT appreciate and expect the amalgamation of an apology and evidence proper he was sending me that due to a messege i left about Bittsi the Cataclysmic Canine discussing animal validity as villains, so by saying what you said you just called me a troll... real niceUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 02:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) read my response and you shall see I never called you a troll, I was refering to a completely different user - therefor I would appreciate that being made clear so people do not accuse me of doing something I did not Queen Misery 03:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request i also ask you delete the duplicate article Grima Wormtongue (the other one has a grave marker is how you actually spell his name)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 02:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) added link Grima Wormtongue O_o holy sh#t, didnt expect such a quickness... that was faster than Balthus Dire or anyone else...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 02:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Our banner... ...is getting old and could be better. Currently, it shows Carnage, Lizard, some guy I don't know (seriously, who is that?), Megatron, Dr. Doom, Kefka Palazzo, Jafar, Ursula and Mr. Burns. Of those nine villains that are used to symbolize our site currently, 3 are from Marvel (including 2 from Spider Man) and 2 are from Disney. I propose a new banner that features more sensible villain choices that represent a broader range of things. Here's how I see it: 10 Villains 1. A Disney Villain. Either one of the two on the current banner or Frollo. 2. A Marvel Villain. Probably either Dr. Doom, Green Goblin or Thanos. 3. The Joker: Top DC villain by a long shot. 4. A live action movie villain from a COMPLETELY ORIGINAL movie (not based on anything else). Darth Vader would be my first choice. 5. A more obscure Complete Monster, and I mean MAJOR Complete Monster. Like AM or Big Brother. 6. Bowser, representing video games. 7. An anime villain, Frieza would be my first choice. 8. A real–life villain. The most obvious choice would be Hitler. 9. A (Western) television cartoon villain. I wouldn't suggest Mr. Burns because he's not very serious most of the time. Possibly Megatron, but the cartoon version of him rather than the one on the current banner. Hell, even Discord would do. 10. A literary villain. Maybe Sauron or Voldemort. PLEASE REPLY Moleman 9000'' 22:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC)'' IM ONTO YOU~~ NONONONON dont use Frieza use GriffithUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 03:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) SAME... somewhat on the One Piece wikipedia i cant see the background sometimes but then it shows... okay maybe not the same because that sites just glitching my computer and isnt permanant and i cant see this wikias background :/ yaaa okay not the same soz XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 03:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) LOVE YA I'm in your talk-page being random and you can't stop me Inferno Pendragon 03:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) What you are saying... Implies that EVERY descriptive category we have is for an inherently bad thing. Are you saying that it's a sin to be Immortal? Or that it's bad to have Mental Illness? Moleman 9000'' 21:44, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' EDIT: Technically, it IS a sin to be immortal, since it goes against nature. Not a good example that one, but the other one is definitely a good argument. Moleman 9000'' 21:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' We have a Communists category that explicitly says that Communism isn't inherently bad but can lend itself to evil things. Doesn't the same go for homosexuality? Moleman 9000'' 21:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Whatever. This clearly isn't worth getting blocked again over. Moleman 9000'' 21:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' I appreciate your commendation of my competence in creating and composing content and your not blocking me. And I admit that this was rather poor timing given what I said before. Also, I'm surprised that "Homophobia" was actually deleted considering the initial and immediate reaction from a couple of other users when I first flagged it, though I have now recreated it as a redirect to "Gay Bashing". Moleman 9000'' 22:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' It's funny... ...As I CREATED the "Evil Vs. Evil" category, and watched as it was abused, deleted and created again. Moleman 9000'' 22:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Also, ironically, two of the first articles I added to it were Freddy and Jason, who don't count under the current definition! Moleman 9000'' 22:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Judge Dredd... ..Definitely counts. Dredd supports and enforces an abusive and oppressive government that inflicts excessive punishments, as clearly illustrated by the picture on his page where he is arresting Santa Claus. This government, and thus Dredd himself, is an Anti-Villain rather than a Complete Monster, since it is not as severe or hypocritical as, say, 1984, and because there are genuine outside threats in its world that warrant the existence of a strong government, it's just that this one goes too far. The article's fine as long as we don't demonize him. BTW, what's the name of the user who contested Dredd's inclusion on this site? Moleman 9000'' 22:24, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Also, in Warhammer, EVERYONE is supposed to be evil. There are no real good guys in that. Moleman 9000'' 22:24, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' I find it laughable that he compared Dredd to the Punisher implying that the former is not a villain by our standards, which he DEFINITELY is... the guy flat–out MURDERS ordinary criminals and ones that actually deserve to die alike. If (I've never read a single Judge Dredd comic) what is said about Dredd becoming softer recently is true, I agree that defeats the purpose of his character. 2,000 A.D. is not a nice world, and it's not supposed to be... On a slightly related note, would you by any chance happen to be familiar with the Heavy Metal franchise? There's this "hero" from it, Captain Lincoln F. Sternn, who I created an article for, who seems to be a real bastard, and I'm talking Comedian levels or worse here. Is he really as bad as he seems to be based on what little information about him I could find, and if so then wow, that must be a bleak world indeed if he is a protagonist. Moleman 9000'' 22:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Also, an idea for a poll. I suggest we have a poll asking who the most evil villain of them all is, meaning the biggest Complete Monster. I tried to hold a similar poll on my Deviant Art page, but not many people voted. Potential Candidates: • Big Brother (either he or Death would have my vote) • Death (Final Destination) • Frieza • The Coachman (Easily the most evil Disney villain) • Red Skull • Kefka Palazzo • Roark Junior • Yonemi Kamon • Simon Legree • AM (How the HELL was he not on the current poll about A.I.s?! The only excuse for not including him would be to have never heard of him.) Those are just some. What others can you think of? Moleman 9000'' 22:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Frollo.... just NO. Frollo is a monster, yes, but also very human and in part a product of the time he lived in. There are villains much worse than him, i.e. the ones I listed. Right there in my list is a Disney example in the Coachman, who is implied to not even be human. BTW speaking of Frollo may I please edit his page to add reception? Moleman 9000'' 23:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' You also didn't answer my question of why AM wasn't in the previous poll. Moleman 9000'' 23:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Here are two more big–time Complete Monsters: * Johan Liebert: Practically the whole story is about how big a monster he is. He was the face of the trope on TV Tropes for years. * Martin (The Human Centipede 2): Do I really need to explain this?! Moleman 9000'' 16:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC)'' The worst troll we've ever had is back. He now goes by User:Annitude. I don't just want him banned. I want to have him forced to explain what the Hell he's talking about (from what I could find out it seems to be some pathetic "crossover" fan fiction that doesn't even exist outside of wiki prose) so we can all be disgusted at how horribly pathetic he is, THEN IP ban him PERMANENTLY. Make it so he can't even LOOK at this site. And add "Complete Monster" as a category to his user page. Moleman 9000'' 01:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC)'' I really appreciate you wanting to help keep my new page up on Villains Wiki. Re:Advice Hey there Misery. Thanks for pointing that out to me, I hadn't seen it. I think we should leave it be for now, but taking this in account, I will ban him on his next offense. He has been warned numerous times and has even been blocked for a short amount of time I believe. I gave him a final warning a few hours ago, so I think we are now obliged to wait and see what happens. Agreed? [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 18:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I see that you've taken issue with me again. Please do not ban me. I'm just getting in here so you know that I'm available to talk to and that we can work anything out. The reason I harassed Superwritermaniac is because of his horrendous spelling. Moleman 9000'' 19:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC)'' Thank You Thank you for taking care of that troll. I hope I wasn't feeding him with that single comment I made on B1bl1kal's talk page. User:Tremorfan94. I for one, even as an American Chicano man, don't find it funny. I've just find this whole thing as the new guy Master-Troll really boring and too kinda bit damn cliche. It's not healthy. Not to you or me. I usually respect and date women in spite of everything (such as creed, ethinicity, height, culture) as long they're not too controlling or idiots. That's the bottom line. Best rest B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) & thank you for stoppin' that guy from makin' a hell of a messy comment argument he and the other guys he fought with, made on the talk page. My head was startin' to hurt really much since I already have a bad day from last Monday at work. - Best rest B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Little Question Hey there Misery. Sorry if I'm bothering you or drop in on you at an unsuitable moment, but I was wondering whether you still have contact with Deathwalker, or know anyone who does. I ask this, because at the moment, we have no active bureaucrat, and we do need one to keep the admin rights up to date. Deathwalker admitted to not checking this place anymore. The easy way would be to get Deathwalker to grant one of the current admins bureaucrat rights, the more difficult way would be one of our admins going through the adoption process on Wikia's central thingamy. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:05, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) About the New Guy That whole thing on the guy's talk page was a joke & a complete bull$**t. Plus the guy Master-Troll, he's a noob, a newbie, a rookie. Plus I don't give a flying f**k about the trolling and all that boring crap. Right now since I had a long-a$$ hard day @ work, I'm tired & hungry & don't wanna listen to this argument the guys havin' right now. All I did was to deliver Tremorfan 94's message to the new guy about what he did. It's gettin late. I gotta go. You have a good night & take care of your self. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I for one, even as an American Chicano, don't find it funny. I've just find this whole thing as the new guy Master-Troll really boring and too kinda bit damn cliche. It's not healthy. Not to you or me. I usually respect and date women in spite of everything (such as creed, ethinicity, height, culture) as long they're not too controlling or complete idiots. That's the bottom line. I gotta run & get some rest. Take care, ok? - Best rest B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:40, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Queen Misery, User:TheSitcomLover is spamming the wiki by sending multiple messages about improving a wiki and this is his second offence. Honestly, please ban him, he obviously doesn't learn or listen. Tremorfan94 Thank You User:SummerMonkey had it coming for a long time. I just broke it to him that his stupid OC is never going to be accepted here by saying that if we were somehow missing Darth Vader and George Lucas wrote a page on him, it would be deleted for being a self–creation. He'll be back in a week, though, so keep an eye on him then! Moleman 9000'' 21:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC)'' Thank you for your message. I didnt had much time so i didnćt answer earlier, sorry About the Villain Alignments I'm sorry to bother you about my asking, but what exactly are the villain alignments such as chaotic evil, neutral evel, or chaotic neutral. And, I would like to add these categories for villains such as Eddy's Brother, Beatrice, or Super Kami Guru. Please help me to comprehend these alignments. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net 23:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Messed-Up Articles Hi Queen Misery, how's it goin'? I hope I'm not troubling you if I can ask you a favor before I go & call it for the night. Could you get rid of the 2 Secret Society articles (Secret & Secret Society of Supervillains) for me please? I know. I'm supposed to set up the real "Secret Society of Super Villains" this last week but kinda messed up with the spelling & created the two that cannot exists @ the same space. I promised I'll set it up by tomorrow. You won't regret it. Thank you so much. & late happy 4th of July. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank You Thanks Misery. I know I have made some mistakes with my public relations around here during my last stay, but I'm trying to prevent that now. Truth is, my personality makes me a little prone to arguments, causing me to start them without intention or even realizing it. Also, thanks for pointing my mistake out to me, I had not checked my history and assumed both messages came from the same person. I'll sort it out immediately. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:17, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Templates Sorry for the stalking, but I've been working on our Stub Template (see Template:Stub for the result. I'm planning to do the rest of our templates as well but I could do with a little bit of advice on the color, as well as characters that can feature the templates. I guess I'm just not very creative... Care to lend me a hand with this? [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 10:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) EvilJeff45 Dear Queen Misery, there is a contributor to this wiki who keeps adding uneeded categories. His name is EvilJeff45. An example of an unecessary category is "Villains who have crossed the Moral Event Horizon". The problem with the category is that we already have a category for Complete Monsters. What's worse is that he keeps on adding the uneeded category to the wiki even when it's been deleted. Can you please talk to him, and have him understand what he's doing, unless he doesn't listen then you can block him. I'm not asking you to ban him, just discuss with him why these categories aren't needed. Yours truly, robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net 02:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Excuse me but can you please ban me for 2 months? I have stuff to do! That's why! User:Jackninja5 BAN SUXX seriously, you need to ban Suxx - he is being gay and starting fights and saying Hulk isn't as good as Superman: I suggest 1 year and then infinite if he does it again Evil-One (talk) 14:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Trolling? Are you sure? To be it is merely a pointless flame war. If you say it is, then I trust your judgement but I don't see which one is trolling the other. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) suxx actually trolled evil-one not really caring just doing it for laughs and evil-one attempted (but failed as suxx didnt care) to troll back which in term lead to spamming and etc... in short suxx should be given a 1 week ban as well for his provoking nature but thats just my 2 cents and i hope this has helped you out balthus dire.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 14:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC)